kehafandomcom-20200213-history
Unconditionally (Katy Perry song)
"Unconditionally" is a song by American singer-songwriter Katy Perry for her fourth studio album, Prism (2013); it appears as the fifth song on the album. It was written by Perry, along with Lukasz "Dr. Luke" Gottwald, Max Martin, and Henry "Cirkut" Walter, and was produced by Gottwald, Martin, and Walter. It was released as the second single from the album on October 16, 2013. The next day, the song became available for streaming online along with the rest of Prism. The song was released onto iTunes on October 22, 2013. Its lyrics address accepting the flaws of a loved one, through unconditional love. The song received positive reviews from music critics. "Unconditionally" became Perry's thirteenth Top 10 single on the Billboard Pop Songs chart, and has peaked at number 16 thus far. The music video for the song was released on November 19, 2013, and features various scenes of dancers and Perry singing in the snow. Music Video Two days after the song's debut, a black-and-white lyric video was released onto VEVO and YouTube. The video features actress Janell Shirtcliff and androgynous model Erika Linder expressing their unconditional same-sex love; it was directed by Aya Tanimura. The song's official music video was filmed in October 2013 in London. The video was partly inspired by the films Dangerous Liaisons''and ''Anna Karenina. A preview for the music video was released on November 14, 2013. The official music video premiered on MTV on November 19, 2013. The next day, it was uploaded onto YouTube. The video features various scenes of dancers and Perry singing in the snow, as well as a scene of Perry holding an owl which she sets free. There are multiple scenes which all demonstrate a different type of unconditional love, such as a scene of a mother holding an infant and scenes of lovers embracing. As the song begins to reach its climax, Perry is shown to be on fire and is hit by a car, as thousands of tiny broken debris from the car shatter behind her, and in a simultaneous scene the shattered car remnants are replaced with flowers. At the end of the video, Perry is shown lying on top of the car, which is covered in flowers (this scene is used in the single cover). Brent Bonacorso, the director, explained the music video, saying "when she sings this song she doesn't sing it lightly. This love that she speaks of is like a force of nature, epic storm and a tempest, and that's definitely something I wanted to capture". He added that he wanted to capture a "more mysterious, elegant and sophisticated world to live in..... less about a time period and more about creating an impression and a feeling". In regards to the scenes featuring Perry on fire, Bonacorso said that he and Perry "talked about how love can burn you like an inferno, like it's this fire inside you that you just have to let out", and that they used that idea in the music video. Bonacorso described the car crash scene as "one of the key images that I think was pivotal in the video". He said it was inspired by the idea that falling in love is like being hit by a car, saying that "suddenly your world is changed and it hits you out of the blue". In the music video, when a car crashes behind Perry she simultaneously appears to crash with dozens of flowers. Bonacorso said that "the car crash obviously represents the sudden, almost violent nature of love when it really gets its hooks into you and really changes your world. And then the flowers kind of represent that joyous and wonderful, yet still forceful impact of that love when it enters your life". In the video, Katy exists in two places, alone in the snow and also surrounded by dancers in a fancy ballroom, however according to the director those places are more psychological than physical, saying that "each world represents a different part of the subconscious". Lyrics Oh no, did I get too close? Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside? All your insecurities All the dirty laundry Never made me blink one time Unconditional, unconditionally I will love you unconditionally There is no fear now Let go and just be free I will love you unconditionally Come just as you are to me Don't need apologies Know that you are worthy I'll take your bad days with your good Walk through the storm I would I do it all because I love you, I love you Unconditional, unconditionally I will love you unconditionally There is no fear now Let go and just be free I will love you unconditionally So open up your heart and just let it begin Open up your heart and just let it begin Open up your heart and just let it begin Open up your heart Acceptance is the key to be To be truly free Will you do the same for me? Unconditional, unconditionally I will love you unconditionally And there is no fear now Let go and just be free 'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah) I will love you (unconditionally) I will love you I will love you unconditionally Category:Music Collaborations Category:Music Videos Category:Songs Category:Singles